


I get it

by mastershipper101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Matespriteship - Freeform, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastershipper101/pseuds/mastershipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schoolstuck AU where their still trolls, Sollux Captor bullies on Nepeta, Confesses to her then love love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get it

 

**AN/: It's badly written and was impired by (<http://th04.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2013/147/f/9/__school_bully___by_frowny_upside_downy-d66ub0y.png>) sorry that this didn't do the art any good. *bows* **

* * *

Sollux Captor the 11th grade's 'bully' his usual snarky remarks, always wearing red and blue clothes, then his face pierces that made him almost snake like. Sollux was about a foot taller then you, his eyes both different colors and matched his 'favorite' doubles. Making you think that he loved the number two, for some reason he liked he was a math greek, he was smart. Then the light lisp he had when he talked was nerdy and somewhat cute. But that still didn't make up for the masive amount of teasing or 'flirting' he did to you, you didn't know if he did it to just see you blush or to just do it because you were a easy target.

Walking quickly through the hallway, trying to aviod anybody so you could go eat some lunch that you'd been waiting for all day. "Hey, kiithen come siit on bee kiing'th lap" hearing the lisp you knew it was him, you went to turn around taking a step back from the empty classroom's open door. "Oh Nepeta don'th leave" Sollux commanded. You knew that he wasn't going to just let you leave and if you did he'd most likely follow you then taunt you infront of others.

You stepped into the classroom standing at the endtrance and staring at him till he smirked and moved his hand motioning you to close the door, you did so and took a step forward. "Come take a theat" Sollux said, patting his lap for you to sit down. You were NOT going to sit on his lap instead you walked to the seat behind him to sit there. But he laughed then grabbed your wrists making you lean on him, chest pressing against his back. Your face blushed from ear to ear and let out a small squeak, he chuckled in return. Sollux let go of your wrists, stood up and instead grabbed your waist and pulled you close against him. "P-Pawlux what are mew doing ?" You asked. "Your catpuns are iidiiotiic, are you stiill a wriiggler ?" Sollux laughed, winking at you. You looked the other way avioding his eye contact until he let go of one of your hips, wrapping the other around you sucering you in place, pulling your chin back up to look at him in his strangly alluring eyes.

"N-NO! I'm the s-same age as mew... You" As you corrected yourself, sollux smirked again. Sollux pulled your face closer to you almost enough to be able to smell his honey tited breath, In return you put a hand against his chest making you both spilt enough where you both weren't able to grind if either of you moved. "You smell liike mint, disgusthiing" he said pulling you right back against him. "Why are you so rude ?!" You asked with a loud tone, almost hissing back at him. He moved a leg and grinded his bulge against you, you moaned in response and he did it repeatly till you asked him to stop.

"Your so fricking weird,rude,stupid,loud,mean, so damn mean. You confuse me and so damn confusing! If you like me or hate me tell me th-" Interuppted by sollux pressing his lips against your's. Sollux let go of his grasp on your hips to grasp your cheeks instead, stepping back and sollux falling against you, you fell backwards and he topped on you. When you landed the kiss was broken and you squeaked. "II..... love you Nep" Sollux said quietly.

"But If you love me then-" He Intterupted you again. "II was mean becauthe ii diidn't know how ii even felth, and juth theeiing you blush made me feel really happy. II know that ith thtupiid, and everythiing II thay is weiird about you ii think is purfect." Sollux closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before putting his head in the crook of your neck.

"Your so purfect, your cat punth are adorable, your beautiiful, II'm thorry thath II may of made you feel thad becauthe of my needth. But.... I really love you nepeta... leiijon" Sollux stopped talking. He just wrapped his arms around you, and you thought about all the times you'd caught him staring at you in math class or when you were both in the same room.

How Sollux had always smirked when you blushed, how he tried to hide how hurt he was when you glared at him when he took something to far. How cute he was when he took something serious like math or drawing or even just sitting in the library reading a novel. How he'd always get pissed when you ignored him, and it just all was coming together in a weird way. You lifted your hand and patted his head, and he swifted his head pressing his lips on your collar bone. "I get it..." You said, feeling him tighten his grip around you. "II knew that you diidn'th love me ba-" This time you intterupted him. "I do love you. I get why you always were so weird and seemed like you craved my attention, how you always stared at me in math class." You chuckled. "Now I understand why I always felt like my heart was beating faster when you were around" You laughed. "II love you two" Sollux said. "Be my matethrite nep ?" Sollux asked. "Yes I'll be your matesprite pawlux"

* * *

 

 


End file.
